


Время сна

by monpansie



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Garrett - Freeform, Gen, Thief, basso - Freeform, thief games, thief reboot, Бассо, Гарретт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: Осколок жизни Гарретта в оправе из слов.Гарретт 2014 года издания, Гарретт-ребут.





	Время сна

Свеча погасла, и запахло дымом. Погасла, потому что сгорела, оплыла - пока еще горячая, вязкая лужица в плошке. Гарретт понял, что не читал, что дремал, отложил книгу, встал, о чем-то думал, подошел к окну, смотрел в ночь, в огни – окон, уличных фонарей - иногда они гасли, как его свеча, иногда трепыхались, пытаясь погаснуть - над городом повисала утренняя дымка.

***  
Когда Гарретт появлялся рано утром со странной довольной улыбкой на губах, воняющий какими-то цветами или пудрой – Бассо не разбирался в таких тонкостях – ну, ваниль, просто ваниль, ваниль он знал - говорил «я лягу у тебя, чертовски устал, хочу спать» - и просто шел и валился на кровать – как есть, в своей кожаной… амуниции, валился на его, Бассо, кровать - это раздражало. Было ясно как день, что на прямой вопрос такой же прямой ответ Бассо не получит - и непрямой не получит - Гарретт усмехался, говорил «Иди к черту, Бассо», а то и чего похуже говорил – а это уже просто бесило.

Потом он мертвецки спал часа три – не просыпаясь – это Гарретт-то. А Бассо три часа только и думал, только и переживал, только и изводился, как бы кто не сунулся к нему в дальнюю комнату – вот вам и подарочек за пятьдесят тысяч. Завернуть? Смотрите, какой красавчик!

\- Да все понятно, – сказал ему Бассо. А то нагородит тут тайны, ага.  
\- А раз понятно, то и молчи, – сказал Гарретт и как-то улыбнулся-усмехнулся. 

Конечно, женщины у Гаррета были… случались. Ну, ясно, ага, ха! А еще Бассо знал, что как-то раз Гарретт получил хороший такой, кровавый такой удар прямо вот по лицу – ну, как же ты так, такой неуловимый, а? - кровищи, и правда, было много - так вот, тогда Гарретт – великая тайна! – переживал, что не будет нравиться - что будет страшным, проще говоря, с такой-то рожей - да в зеркало, наверное, смотрелся, ха-ха-ха, поворачивался то левой щекой, то правой – как оно? - нет, Бассо не видел, так, предположение. Но когда рана превратилась в кривой белый шрам, откуда ни возьмись, взялись и бонусы – ну, девицам же с младых ногтей все это, что, мол, шрамы, бла-бла-бла, немыслимо украшают.

Шрамов у Гарретта, впрочем, вообще было навалом. Красоты, то есть, он был невероятной.

В общем, женщины, конечно, были, но не так часто, как… в смысле, были не очень часто – не часто, потому что, видимо, чаще не было э-э-э… необходимости.  
Честно говоря, Бассо даже не представлял, какой Гарретт в этих делах, а Гарретт на эту тему – и на любую другую тоже - не говорил. 

\- Больно хорошо пахнешь, – не утерпел Бассо.  
Гарретт кивнул, но промолчал, конечно же.  
\- Птичка высокого полета? – все-таки поинтересовался Бассо. Вот прямо зло брало! – Какая-нибудь герцогинька не утерпела и задрала перед тобой юбку? Ты ж вон какой у нас, а!  
\- Помолчи-ка ты все же, Бассо, – сказал Гарретт и сверкнул глазами – типа, напугал.  
Подумаешь! Очень страшно, ага. Хотя неприятно, конечно – эти его взгляды.  
\- Да мне неинтересно, – сказал Бассо.  
\- Конечно, неинтересно, - а тут вдруг прямо сверкнул зубами - улыбнулся.  
Бассо даже сразу не понял, что произошло – настолько не ожидал. 

Проснулся Гарретт, как и предполагалось, через три часа – голодный и обросший сизой щетиной.  
\- Иди-ка ты к себе, - сказал Бассо, – кормить еще тебя.  
\- И что же я там буду есть? – поинтересовался Гарретт. – А тут все же таверна. Ты ведь все же трактирщик, да? Не скупщик краденого же, – смешок. - Предполагается, что тут есть еда – в твоей таверне.  
\- А что там не поел, где был?  
\- А тебе-то что за печаль? Ревнуешь, что ли? Или завидуешь? – вот так ответил на вопрос. Вопросами.  
Задай еще пятнадцать, ага. Собеседников таких…  
\- Ревновать мне тебя не с чего, а завидовать – надо еще посмотреть, чему. Может и нечему.  
\- Ревнуешь и завидуешь, – сказал Гарретт и опять усмехнулся.  
Бассо притащил ему еду – яичницу с беконом и стакан вина. Гарретт все съел, выпил вино, и ушел.  
Свинство, вообще-то.

***  
Там, наверху - пыльно, пусто, часы шумят. Гарретт проходит, касается пальцами стола, остаются полосы от пальцев – нарушение целостности. Книга открыта на той же странице, что и неделю назад – про что она вообще? Он останавливается, смотрит на страницу - буквы, слова - и не понимает, о чем там речь.  
Спать не хочется – он ложится на кровать и просто смотрит вверх – в уходящий почти в бесконечность потолок. Эти чертовы часы. 

Ночью темно, и тени ползают как живые – они разговаривают или шепчутся – он привык к ним, привык жить по ночам и умирать днем – обычные люди делают наоборот. День – другой мир, чуждый, незнакомый, непривычный – все имеет цвета, а не оттенки, запахов много - слишком много – не только запахи дыма, горящего масла, пота стражников, страха, возбуждения, азарта.

Его рубашка все еще пахнет цветами – фиалками? – водянистый запах – и чем-то еще – сладким, но фиалками ярче всего – он улыбнулся, вспоминая. 

\- Ах, черт, – сказал он, в общем довольный, что его никто не слышит.

***  
Добираться до Дэйпорта по крышам то еще удовольствие…

***  
Он даже не помнил, где нашел эту вещицу. На вид она ничего не стоила, но Гарретт знал, что стоила много. Опыт. Опыт может быть ненужным, но он есть. Опыт - не вопрос выбора. Вопрос тренировки, приятель. Застежка для плаща – золотая, круглая, посередине - полудрагоценный мутный зеленоватый камень, вокруг него драгоценные – довольно крупные и чистые, но несколько штук выпало, и они, наверное, уже никогда не найдутся. Какой смысл оправлять дешевку в бриллианты? – но, видимо, смысл был. Может быть, память. Люди так боятся потерять память, что пытаются сделать из нее вещи – вытащить из мира иллюзий в материальный мир. Гарретт хотел продать застежку, но почему-то оставил - такое иногда случается. Странное ощущение. Странные чужие вещи, неведомые и такие же странные чужие люди - и их странные чужие жизни. Иногда кусочек чьей-то жизни хочешь оставить себе, присвоить - не теряя определенной отчужденности, оставаясь наблюдателем, оставаясь в тени, а от иных - побыстрей избавляешься – не без выгоды для себя, да. Есть и еще одна разновидность - ты просто стараешься поскорее забыть. Избавился от вещи – избавился от памяти.  
Нет, он никогда не задумывался, кому могли бы принадлежать все эти кольца и застежки, и безвкусные памятные медальоны – те, которые разваливаются на две скрепленные половинки - не имеет значения. Главное – ощущение, словно слабенький пульс – некоторые вещи имели пульс.

Иногда Гарретту было приятно или даже необходимо ощутить это сердцебиение. 

Все это походит на золоченые реликварии с мощами - только вместо костистой желтой фаланги пальца – иллюзия. 

Хранилища иллюзий. Иллюзии живы, потому что за ними наблюдает совершенно посторонний человек. 

Имеет ли хоть какую-то ценность вещь с обрывком его жизни? 

***  
Когда это началось – когда сбежал из приюта? Привычка, ставшая образом жизни? Как часто и насколько незаметно привычки становятся нашим образом жизни? Становятся заменителем жизни? Как временное становится постоянным – смеясь над тобой? Впрочем, то, чего касается время, всегда смеется над тобой.  
И всегда смеется последним.

Многое в жизни делаешь по привычке – просто чтобы продолжать жить – привычка укореняется, порабощает, въедается в тебя, разъедает тебя. Привычка - это просто удобный способ существования, вернее – наиболее удобный из неудобных - выбор ведь обычно не так велик. Ночь-день, ночь-день – даже декорации меняются так постепенно, что ты едва замечаешь, что они меняются вообще – просто вдруг оказываешься на другой сцене – но ты привык и не удивляешься.  
Просто раскрашенный картон, фальшивые бриллианты и густой грим сейчас значат что-то другое.

Но почему-то так не хочется этого лишиться – вот этого течения жизни.

Их так много – утомительных и ненужных дел. 

***  
Гарретт прекрасно помнил, как жил на улице, как его били, как бил он, а приют почти совсем не помнил – он был не таким уж маленьким, когда сбежал оттуда - не таким уж маленьким, чтобы ничего не помнить, но он не помнил - все как-то стерлось, размазалось по памяти – неравномерно, там слишком толстым слоем, а там едва заметным - как будто и не с ним было, да и не так было, как будто он сам это наспех зачем-то придумал, чтобы закрыть какую-то черную дыру, какую-то бездну - он не любил об этом думать. Что там помнить? Зачем это помнить? – никто не любит тебя, ты ненавидишь всех, и нет свободы. А на улице – есть. Вернее, ты хотя бы можешь думать, что есть. Ты сам – хранилище этой иллюзии. Медальон с пустотой.

***  
Вода теплая, теплая мыльная вода, можно бы погорячее – он полощет бритву и принимается за другую щеку – бритва затупилась, и нужен особый талант, чтобы не порезаться – но талантов у Гарретта так много! – и вот по-прежнему сизые от щетины щеки в зеркале, но это уже приличней. Ха, приличней  
Но ты на правильном пути. Да, друг мой?  
Да, друг мой, враг мой. 

***  
\- Я тебя знаю. Твои плакаты по всему городу.  
\- Да-да, афиши по всему городу и внизу - крупно! - цена билета за вход. Я знаменит.  
Она смеется и обнимает его.  
\- Ненавижу бриться, – говорит Гарретт. – Но всегда это делаю.  
\- Это называется – иногда. А не всегда, - говорит она. – Но слово «всегда» иногда звучит как-то страшно.

***  
\- Сегодня я не буду у тебя спать, – и снова, что ли, улыбался? – К себе пойду. Да и постель твоя воняет. Немного чистоплотности тебе не повредит, Бассо.  
\- Ну, ты … - Бассо опешил, – Мог бы хотя бы каждый день… не хвастаться.  
\- Может быть, я просто зашел навестить друга, а?  
\- Иди ты… друг.  
И он опять беззастенчиво и неуместно на таком кожаном, черном и прежнем пах цветочками или пудрой. Ванилью.  
\- Сам ты воняешь, – запоздало пробурчал Бассо.  
Гарретт совершенно точно улыбнулся:  
\- Пахну, Бассо, пахну. Приятно пахну.  
И ушел.  
Скотина.

***  
Он закрывает книгу – какая разница, про что она? Он не собирается читать ее в ближайшее время.  
Время ушло – нет смысла ее читать. Когда-то ты почему-то хотел ее прочитать.  
Но – время ушло.

Не всегда он выходил ночью на… работу? хм – это привычка, а не работа, это зависимость – не работа – можно просто гулять – чуть выше, чем остальные, да-да – но и обзор лучше, ведь так? - видеть в окнах людей, которые спят, дышат во сне, ходят за темными занавесками, целуются, трахаются – он слышал и слушал эти звуки – стоны, сопение, какие-то выкрики – иногда это было смешно. И Гарретт улыбался.

Спящие люди – иногда они похожи на мертвых – серьезные и неподвижные. Некоторое некрасивые. Некоторые плохо пахнут. 

Некоторые просыпаются и смотрят в темноту – они не видят Гарретта, но Гарретт видит их - они смотрят в темноту, вздыхают и закрывают глаза – может быть, они и не спали, может быть, они мучаются от бессонницы. Или от боли. Или от обиды. Или от горя. Или от любви - но это вряд ли. У них вода в графинах у кровати – неужели так сильно хочется пить, когда просыпаешься? Почему почти у всех стоят эти чертовы графины?

***  
Да-да, наконечник стрелы. К костоправу так просто не придешь, да, красавчик? Вместо костоправа у нас старый, добрый – за каким-то чертом добрый – Бассо.  
Добрый Бассо. Да, так ты и войдешь в историю. Протиснешься бочком.

Кожа у Гарретта белая – вернее, бледная, бесцветная, разве что вены просвечивают – но неявно – бледно-синие полоски. Очень мало родинок. Довольно много синяков и царапин. И шрамов – и тонких, чуть толще волоска и вполне заметных, но уже давно белых. Затянувшихся. Они уже не болели. 

\- Не надо меня рассматривать, – сказал Гарретт.  
Его шея кажется нелепо торчащей из одежды – тоже белая.  
И уши. У Гарретта были уши.  
\- Я сказал – не нужно меня рассматривать.  
\- Иди ты к черту, – сказал Бассо, – больно нужно. На кой ты мне – тебя рассматривать? Что у тебя не так, как у меня – помимо жира на брюхе? У тебя проблемы какие-то?  
Гарретт непонятно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, может быть, – сказал он.  
Как-то неопределенно, ага.  
Мускулистая спина, мускулистые руки. Ноги, как вы понимаете, тоже мускулистые. Очень худой.  
\- Тебе жрать надо больше, – сказал Бассо.  
\- А тебе – меньше, – ухмыльнулся Гарретт.

\- Девицы, конечно, должны на тебя западать, – отмечает Бассо.  
\- Они и на тебя западают Бассо. Ты бравый парень! - Это насмешка, не обращай внимания, ага. Тебе, добрый Бассо, везет с любезными друзьями. - Но, интересно, почему ты сказал?  
\- На меня западают по другой причине. Я так-то при деньгах. Иногда. Почти всегда. А на тебя – потому что ты… ну, красивый. Стройный.  
Гарретт хмыкает.  
\- Вооон оно чтооо, – растягивает слова.  
\- А еще – очень загадочный, – раздраженно говорит Бассо. – На это они тоже… слетаются. Как мухи. Как бабочки летят… к цветку, – ехидно поправляется. 

Пахло цветами, все сильнее, сон окрашивался этими запахами, Гарретт засыпал.

Некоторые вещи хочется увидеть днем. Днем они такие, какие должны быть? Их истинное состояние – или еще одно? Просто вариация?  
Он думал об этом, когда пытался заснуть по утрам - то недолгое время перед провалом в другое измерение, где поступки нелогичны, а люди не совсем знакомы – те несколько минут – пытался думать, пытался уснуть – в итоге просто засыпал. Исчезал. Он исчезал, а мир немедленно возникал, оживал, шумел, люди выходили из своих домов, разговаривали, кричали – мир красок, запахов, громких голосов и солнечного света.


End file.
